The Princes hostage
by CherrySweet18
Summary: William is taken hostage by Charlie and his gang but is that all there is to it or does Ben have another plan in mind?
1. Chapter 1

**3:10 to Yuma Fan fiction**

_**Hello readers this is my very first Fan Fiction and after watching this movie I thought that the kid needed a more important role. I hope you enjoy. **_

___**Ever since Ben Wade had been held up by the fourteen year old boy known as William Evans at gun point he had begun to notice little details about the young man which reminded him of his earlier years, when he first started out in Dodge City. In the times he had spoken to the kid and been around him he had come to admire William and over time had come to like the adolescent. Ben knew that when Charlie and his boys found them they would shoot the kid with no second thoughts. So he came up with a little plan; once he had escaped from the group he would send a message to his boys and he hoped that it would arrive on time**__. _

Ben rode down the mountain having escaped his captors and taking their horses; in front of him he spotted a middle aged prospector on his last years digging through the dirt in hopes of a fortune.

'_Well, what a good stroke of luck'_ he thought.

His horse trotted over to the prospector who immediately pulled out a pistol and aimed the gun at Bens head.

"Don- Don't you come no further." The man said with a stroke of fear in his voice, his yellow teen showing through his extremely chapped lips. Ben raised his hands to his head.

"Now listen, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

"Why- why not?" the man asked lowering his gun a bit.

"Because my friend, I have a proposal for you." As Ben spoke a grin formed on the other man's face. The man holstered his gun and approached Ben.

"What kind of proposal."

The two men talked after words Ben rode away toward the tunnels through the mountain in search of a way to remove his cuffs and having been given a horse by Ben the man rode down the mountain toward Bisbee as fast as the horse could run; in his pocket a sketch by Ben himself and a letter to Charlie.

Bens newly acquired horses trotted behind his own as he passed through the mountain tunnel, voices emanated through in a whisper, followed by a distant sound of explosives. Once beyond the tunnel he came across a large group of Chinese train track setters, with a temporary encampment yards away from the explosives. Little clusters of tents lined the path; he made his way to a white tent. Inside he found an old woman with two children, unbeknownst to him the leader of the encampment had spotted Ben. In his attempt to have the cuffs removed he was fired upon and captured once again. A while later the group of four had made their way into the encampment as well only to come across Ben being tortured through electric shock by the camp leader Mr. Boles. In the attempt to reacquire Ben the doctor was gunned down when trying to escape Mr. Bole's posy, meanwhile with the prospector and Charlie Prince.

"So you expect me to believe that the boss told you to come here and give that to me?" Charlie spoke with an annoyed tone as he pointed his gun down at the man below having shot him in the leg.

"Ye-yes; the man in the black hat sa-said that I should give this to the ma-man with the blonde beard." The man stuttered as he spoke through the pain; holding up the letter and sketch.

Charlie strode over to the prospector and snatched the letter and sketch from his hand. As he read an evil grin appeared on his face. He turned to his group.

"Well boys it looks like our boss has a plan and_ I_ like it!" The prospector smiled at Charlie's words expecting to receive his promised payment only to have Charlie turn and shoot the man in the heart.

The group had made their way into town and Dan was holding Ben in a room at the local bar and hotel while William stood watch at the tracks and Butterfield retrieved the Marshals. The clock in town read 2:25 as William spotted Charlie's group riding at a fast pace into town. With his hand rested on his gun he stared as he counted their numbers; 4 in all. His eyes grew wide as he backed away; he had only taken two steps when an arm appeared to his right clamping a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the alley, knocking his gun from his hand.

"Mmph"

He kicked and dug his feet into the ground trying desperately to break free of the persons hold but their strength was by far twice as strong as his. The man dragged him beyond the alley and into the back of the drug store where two men (an Apache Indian the other a Latin American) had just raided the building. The man tossed William toward the Latin American who rapped one arm around him rendering him unable to move and clamped his hand on Williams' mouth as well. He looked for his captor only to realize it was Charlie Prince himself, who had now entered the store and come out with a bottle of clear liquid and poured it on a white cloth. The man holding William removed his hand, he was about to yell for help when Charlie held the cloth to his face which to William smelled sweet. His vision began to blur and he was overcome by sleep and fell limp in his new captors' arms.

Dan had just been introduced to the Marshals when a voice yelled from outside the window.

"Outta the way!" It was a man's voice. The thunder of horses spread through the town as Charlie's group stampeded into it.

Dan walked over to the window, he searched for the man who had screamed the warning. He spotted Charlie making his way toward their hide out in the hotel. Charlie turned his horse in a circle glancing at every building until he came face to face with the hotel where the bar tender motioned to him that the group was hiding out on the second level. Charlie smiled and stared straight at Dan.

"Boss, boss you there?" Charlie asked. His horse getting restless it took two steps back.

Ben stared at Dan from the bed.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked Dan.

Dan hid behind the wall and said, "That you'll write him every day from Yuma." Ben smiled as he rose from the bed, walked over to the window and sat on the ledge.

"Hey Charlie, why don't you take the boys over to that Saloon for a drink?" He spoke with and joyful voice. Charlie gave Ben a questioned look then nodded.

"You ok?" Charlie asked with a worried tone.

"Oh I'm just fine, just sittin' here with my four new friends." He smirked at his hint, a similar expression on Charlie's face.

"Hey." Dan interrupted, pointing his gun at Bens face. Charlie tossed Bens hat up to him.

"Thank you Charlie, boys." He removed himself from the window as his boys acknowledged him.

Charlie waited less than one minute before putting his plan into action.

"Listen up!" He took out his gun and fired shots into the air "Listen up," The whole town stared at the outlaw. "That's Ben Wade they have up there _Ben Wade_, now the rail road intends to put him on the 3:10 to Yuma, and hang him."

From inside the hotel the tension and worry began to rise.

"We will give you 200 cash dollars, to anyone, who shoots anyone of his captors. 200 cash dollars guaranteed!" The town filled with agitation and excitement at the new proposal, every able bodied person grabbed a gun and loaded it their eyes set on the cash prize.

"They gotta have like 30 or 40 more guns out there now" One of the marshals' deputies in the bar spoke with a worried tone. The Marshal glanced out the window the same thoughts in his mind.

"To hell with this." The Marshal holsters his gun, and takes his leave of the situation.

As the marshal was about to make his way out of the room Dan asked with a frightened tone. "Where's my boy?" Ben smiled at the question for which he knew the answer, he got up from the bed and sauntered to the window. One of the townspeople aimed at him only to be fired at by Charlie.

"Charlie?" He asked staring at his second in command.

"Yeah boss?"

"Did you get my letter?"

Charlie smirked as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "Yes sir, I got the message," He turned his head slightly back, "Boy's " At this time Dan, Mr. Butterfield and the Marshal made their way over toward the window to inspect the situation. "Bring out our guest."

From behind the drug store the Apache Indian strolled out, at his heals was the Latin American. Dan's eyes grew wide at the package rested over the man's right shoulder; William. The two walked over to Charlie and the man carrying William lifted the boy onto Charlie's horse. Charlie settled the kid onto the front and spoke. "We found this here boy waitin for us to alert you folks if we was comin; now sleepin beauty here has a very special new role. " Charlie eyes gleamed. "He's gonna be one of us!" The group screamed and hollered with joy as they fired their guns in celebration.

Dan just stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. His son was now a hostage of Ben Wade's gang who were not known for their mercy, little did he know that the words that Charlie had spoken were true. In his letter Ben had told Charlie that the kid was to become his adopted son and would join their gang and he had explained that the kid reminded him of himself so he was to take the kid and if necessary use him as a hostage but not to hurt the kid- too badly.

"It's your move now Dan." Ben commented with a joyful and calm voice.

"You bastard, you tell them to let my boy go now." Dan screamed his gun shaking as he pointed it at the outlaw.

"I can't do that Dan if I tell them to let him go they'll kill him just like they are gonna do to you." Ben leaned out of the window farther. "Charlie."

"Yeah boss."

"I want you to have one of the boys take the kid and hide him somewhere, someplace where these people won't find him." That's what Dan and the rest of the town heard but Charlie understood the meaning of his words. (Take the kid somewhere safe and protect him, if something happens and I don't make it he's your only way out. And if we do get away I want to raise him as my own.)

"Yes sir, Compos! You take the brat, back where we had him." Compos slid the boy off of the horse onto his back and stomped back toward the drug store where into a secret room.

"Now what, do you value your boys life more than your money Dan?" Dan froze an impossible choice in his mind. Would he betray his country and let Ben Wade go to eventually regret it for the rest of his life or would he lose his son?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry short chapter ^_^

Chapter 2

William awoke to the sound of two men shouting one in a language unknown to him, he could not understand the words but knew the man's accent enough to know it was a Latino language. He grunted as he tried to sit up but to his dismay he discovered that his hands were bound behind his back,

'Well that would explain why I can't feel my arms.' He thought to himself as his surroundings came into focus, due to the rooms' sudden smell of alcohol. He glanced around to find himself in a small room a blanket and pillow underneath him.

"Well at least they have some decency to treat me like a human being!" He heard scuffling coming from outside. 'Let's see I've been knocked out, kidnapped and tied up what's the worst that could be out there?' A tall scruffy Latino man made his way into the room mumbling to himself.

"¿Por qué tengo que cuidar del niño estúpido?" *William froze, only able to helplessly stare into the man's cold black eyes. The man noticed the now awake William and bent down in front of him taking a handful of his hair in his hand. "¿Lo que tan especial acerca de usted?"*

"AH! Let go of me ya brute!" The man dragged William out of the room through what looked like a pharmacy and dropped him onto the ground. "What tha hell?" He glanced around to find himself still in the town where his father was supposed to hand over Ben Wade to the Marshals, except that there were no people around and only gun shots could be heard in the distance. 'What the hell happened….PA!' William tried to stand up only to succeed in making himself dizzy.

"Hey there brat, looks like someone isn't awake from his nap." Charlie Princes voiced emanated from behind a corner of the building.

"Ugh, wha-what did ya do to me?" William asked groggily staggering over toward anything that could keep him from falling.

"Nothing much just following the boss's orders, you," Charlie strutted over to William and grabbed him by his chin staring him straight in the face, "are our ticket to a clean get away and if you behave you might even get the glory of shining my shoes." William glared at Charlie with immense disgust and jabbed his right knee toward Charlie only to have his whole body give way underneath him.

"AH"

"Whoa there tiger, looks like someone's got some spirit in them, ain't he boys!" The two men smirked. Charlie's smirk gave way to a blank stare. "Compos," The Latino man yanked Will up from the ground and over his shoulder. "Congratulations kid, you get two presents today, the first one is, you get to see that bastard father of yours one last time, then you get to become one of us. Man I can't believe how charitable we are." The trio walked calmly toward the rapid sound of gunshots.

I will update again soon I have been busy with the new semester .

*what's so special about you?*

*why do I have to take care of the stupid child?*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter sorry it's so short I've had alot to do this semester but i promise i will update again soon with a longer chapter, hope you like it.**

Charlie leads the way as the group walk out into the main road to see Ben and Dan dashing across the rooftops, bullets raining all around them as if gravity itself had been reversed. As the trio watch the spectacle Charlie begins to notice the randomness of the gunfire and begins to worry. Were those idiots even aiming at the rancher or were they just trigger happy morons only taking pleasure in aimlessly firing the guns idiotically given to them.

"Hey, HEY, Not the black hat THE RANCHER, SHOOT THE RANCHER!" Charlie screeches at the outlaws. Realizing that the group never heard him Charlie then begins to shoot all of the men firing at his boss, killing all except for one who had just finished a shootout with the sheriff. During this time Compos and the Apache Indian had remained just a few feet behind him, William struggling to get free any way he could at the sound of Charlie's orders.

'Pa….'

Thanks to Charlie's outburst Ben and Dan had made it off the rooftops and were now racing through the part of town still under construction weaving in and out of hollow wooden structures. The two eventually made their way into the abnormally small train station using the desk by the window for cover. The man in the station informed them that the train was running late and that it would "get there when it got there".

Charlie took point as the group slowly followed Ben and Dan's trail. "I swear to god if you hurt my pa I'll kill you where you stand!" Will warned Charlie still uselessly trying to break free of the Latino man's hold. Charlie stops dead in his tracks and turns his head ever so slightly behind him.

"One of ya find a rag to gag this brat I don't need him screaming in my ear while I'm working." The Apache reaches into his pouch and takes out what is left of what seems to be a cotton button down shirt, rolls it up and strides over to William.

"Hey wha da ya think yer- mnph!" the boys cries are muffled by the newly placed gag. Satisfied with the silence Charlie continues to make his way to the train station, Compos and the Indian at his heels. The train slowly pulls into the station. Charlie spots Dan, he licks his lips and un-holsters his gun, Will struggles intensely with no prevail. As the outlaw takes aim he is caught off guard by a hand on his shoulder, swiftly turning to face the figure shooting them point blank to find one of his men at his feet bleeding out before him.

"Ch-Charlie ….Boss ma-made a deal with the ran-rancher." The man spurts blood, with every word it drips down his face, a river of crimson truth. The outlaw yanks at the mans collar.

"WHAT! What do ya mean he made a deal?!"

"The-the rancher gets hi-his boy back ," The man hacks up more blood dyeing his white beard red. "if he lets Boss es-escape." Charlie throws the man to the ground as his last breaths escape him.

"Damn it!" Charlie shouts enraged. This wasn't the Ben Wade he knew, his Boss never made deals with anyone let alone a self- proclaimed law man. No, he wasn't his Boss anymore, his boss died as soon as he was caught by those law men and as far as Charlie was concerned that's the way it was going to stay. Still, he couldn't shake the part of him that looked up to the man, so he decided that he would honor "his Ben Wade" the best way he could, carry out his last orders.

The bells of the train ring marking the seconds that Charlie has to put his plan into action, he scans the horizon and spots Ben Wade and the rancher as the two board the train, with Bens cuffs unlocked.

'so that was their plan, that damn rancher still gets the money and the glory while boss gets away as the trains leaving, well lets shake things up a bit.' Charlie reaches behind and grabs William from Compos as he fires his gun straight up into the air.

"HEY! HEY RANCHER,"

Dan hears a voice call out and turns to see to his horror his son held in front of Charlie Prince with the barrel of a gun up against his temple, his mouth gagged and eyes widened in fear.

"William!" Ben turns at Dan's horrified scream.

"Damnit,that idiot will ruin everything" he swears under his breath, he raises his head and looks directly at Charlie. "CHARLIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING MY ORDERS?!"

Charlie smirks pushing the gun down harder on Wills temple, "Well ya see, my way of lookin at it, I am following your orders, the _real Ben Wades orders_" he says with a hint if malice in his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I _AM BEN WADE!_"

" I don't think so the Ben Wade I know wouldn't make deals with law men just to get out of a prison he's already escaped from just to help their ego, he's not the bleeding heart that you are, the last time I heard from the _real Ben Wade_ was when you gave me order concerning this here brat," he swiftly pistol whips William knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"CHARLIE!"

"DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Charlie shakes the gun back and forth, "No, I don't think you will Rancher cause you see, your boy here is gonna be the next Ben Wade and I will _personally _make sure that he won't have a bleeding heart, he has great potential. I've seen for myself the fire in his eyes just waiting to be let loose, oh yes he'll make a nice addition to our gang indeed." He reaches down and picks the unconscious William up and whistles for his horse, relishing in the fact that Dan wouldn't shoot so long as he had his boy as a hostage. He climbs onto the horse with William in front of him he motions the horse to turn towards the train.

"Well Rancher, _Boss_ it's been fun, but we got work to do, come on boys lets get outta here!" He kicks the horse, firing his gun into the air as he, William and what remains of Ben Wades gang disappear into the horizon of the setting sun, leaving the two men behind; one with the lingering question.

'what am I going to tell Alice?'

**well there you have it tell me what you think. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I've had a bit of writers' block lately and finals are killing me so this chapter is going to be a short.**

Chapter 4

_The sound of horses trotting pounded in Williams head as he came to his senses, the foul smell of rotting bodies surrounded him. With a strained groan William opens his eyes the weight of exhaustion almost too much to conquer. The scene before him is one of horror; to his right was Ben Wade a bullet-hole straight through his temple a look of desperation plastered on his face, beside him laid his father with a gaping hole in his chest. William stares at the two bodies in unable to move or blink although the urge to shriek and cry being held at bay by sheer terror, a soft chuckle stems from behind him. He quickly turns his head to see Charlie perched on a boulder one hand clutching a gun the other holds a heart. "Pa's" Charlie concludes. The heart bleeds a deep crimson, the light of the fire casting the illusion of it still beating. _

_ "See what happens when you don't act like a leader," He said in an almost lecturing tone. "you get killed." Charlie holds up the heart. "and it was all because of your old man and his bleeding heart." He tosses the heart toward William. "if only they hadn't come after you." The world fades out as William loses the battle to keep conscious._

William abruptly awakens to find himself in the middle of a camp, bandits buzzing about packing up tents and eating food. The sun had long since gone down and the only light was that of the campfire, the chill of the night air caresses his face. He quietly watches attempting to figure out where exactly he is. Off in the distance he hears the whistle of a train. "_We can't be that far from Pa, what happened?"_ Williams' thoughts were obstructed by the pounding in his head and pain coming from his left temple. He reaches to feel for a bump only to find his hand bound behind his bank yet again. He growls in frustrations as he roles to the right, his eyes widen when he spots Charlie Prince standing next to his horse staring at him; a small smirk on his face.

"_Oh no please tell me that was just a dream!"_

"Well look like the princess decided to finally wake up, you get enough rest sleeping beauty?" he says with a mocking fake concern in his voice.

"Screw you." William sits up as Charlie makes his way through the camp towards him.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your older brother."

"What?"

"You, William, have the honor of being my younger brother, I am going to teach you everything I know in the hopes that you will one day follow in my footsteps and become as great a leader as me and the _late _Ben Wade."

"Ben Wades not dead, he's on the train to Yuma, Pa made sure of that." William retorts with a smirk on his face. Charlie stops in front of him and kneels down, his face on the same level as Williams.

"Now that my friend is where you're wrong, you see, in order to save face with the government he decided to make a deal with the new Ben Wade, in exchange for Ben going willingly to the train, your old man would get the money and _the Boss_ would escape the train. Your father would pretend not to know anything about it. So your father broke the law and let Ben Wade escape."

"No….NO PA WOULDN'T DO THAT, HE'S NOT THAT KIND OF MAN!" William lunges at Charlie who simply backs away.

"Oh I'm afraid he would, and I bet to save you he will even team up with Wade and ignore everything he's done then just let him go in the end, now that is a lack of pride. "

"No your wrong my Pa would never team up with a criminal like Ben Wade, NEVER!" William thrashes in rage.

"Well we'll just then won't we..." The sound of horses whispers on the wind. "Oh look at that, let's see whose here huh?" He grabs Will by the collar of his shirt and yanks him onto his feet. Off in the distance a pair of horses' races toward the camp, a voice travels on the wind screaming one name.

"WILLIAM!"


End file.
